


Nightwing And Robin: Brave and Bold

by TheHaven



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, Ric never happens because fuck you, Roadtrip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHaven/pseuds/TheHaven
Summary: Dick Grayson is determined to have the best summer ever with Damian. Too bad Damian isn't the biggest fan of that idea.The start of an ongoing, relatively in modern continuity Nightwing and Robin adventure. Taking place after Seeley's and Humprhies' run and Percy's/Lobdell's never happening.HIATUS IM SORRY





	1. Chapter 1

The warm Blud-Haven night is welcoming to Dick as he leaps from rooftop to rooftop while looking down at the bustling districts below him, kept alight by casino lights and cheap bars. No place like home. The crowd below is an audience to his act. Seeing and praising his death defying leaps into the air. And why not? Why not add a little flair to it? All the world's a stage, and he, a conductor to the great act that is Nightwing. And after a few more unneeded triple flips, he took a break on the rooftop of one of many Casinos spread across the Haven. He took a breath as he took the city all in.

“Goooood evening Blud-Haven. Got anything you need help with today?” He asks the sky with a smile on his face.

“Help! Help! They stole my purse!” A woman cries out down the street at the front of Blud-Haven bank. Dick laughed to himself as he stretched a bit and vaulted himself off of the building. “Hey!” He called out. “Are you stupid or something? Why’d ya steal a lady’s purse when there’s a bank five feet away?! What are they teaching you in crime school? I think you should roll back in.” He quipped as he started trailing the perp. A well placed Wingding to the leg sent him tumbling down. Dick jogged over to him and held out a hand. “Purse, if you please.” He said as the perp sighed in defeat and lifted the purse above to his hand. “Thanks.” Dick said. 

Just another day in the ‘Haven, gotta love it. It’s nice and simple work. Almost too simple.

Some time later, Dick was out at his apartment, checking his phone. Lots of texts were left unanswered. Busy bee, very busy bee. One from Roy, asking about when the Titans were gonna get together, one from Kory, (when did she get a phone?) about him missing a ceremony on Tamaran. And one from Bruce. Oh no, Dick always made it his highest priority to answer messages from him. Because who knows what mess he’d be in at any given moment. Dick looked down at his phone and saw, 

“Dick, Damian has been asking me to stay with you recently, I figured you’d be okay with it. So I sent him down. He should arrive by midnight.” Oh…

Oh this was going to be fun. 

“Grayson.” He heard from behind him. He turned and saw his younger brother, in his Robin suit, which was not all that surprising to be one hundred percent honest. He was holding a suitcase behind him, most likely full of weapons he wasn’t allowed to bring but brought anyway. And a piece of paper in his hand. 

“Damian! Hey kiddo, how ya been?” He asked. There were few things in this world that Dick valued more than the short demon child in front of him. Well, not literally a demon child. But he used to be. Damian rolled his eyes. “Did father tell you I wanted to come? Of course he did. He thinks I've spent too much time in the cave this summer. So he told me I had to spend the rest of it with you.” Damian explained. Sounding surprisingly frustrated. “But” He added. “I’ve decided to make the best of it.” He said while bringing his hand up to show him the paper.  
“What's that?” Dick asked.  
“A list.” Damian answered.  
“You made a bucket list for the summer?”  
“No, well, yes. But that’s not the point. I have some things I haven’t attended to lately. And I figured this would be a suitable use of my time.” He explained. Dick took the paper from his hand and read through it. A series of bullet points were listed on it.

Return the crown jewels.  
Assist in the preservation of the Man-Bats created by mother.  
Inform the Titans that firing him was the last of many mistakes that they will ever make.

“You have, three things on your summer bucket list?”  
“Once again, it is not a bucket list. It’s a list of errands that I have been neglecting.”  
“Uh huh, well. It’s a bucket list. And i’m gonna help add more to it.” He told him, not a suggestion. More so letting him know. “I hate you.” Damian said.  
“I know.” Dick replied. “Go get some sleep, we’ve got a big day ahead of us.” He said, motioning to the couch. Damian protested a bit that he would not be caught dead sleeping on a couch of all things. But convincing Grayson never really worked. So he slept, slightly angrily. While Dick sat on the chair next to it, adding his own objectives to Damian’s list. Crown jewels…. Who’s jewels? When did he steal them? Oh well, he grabbed a pen and went to work.

 

Visit Garth in Atlantis.  
Visit Kory on Tamaran.  
Watch a show at Haly’s Circus (and maybe star in it…)  
Go on an official League mission.  
Go on patrol together.  
Maybe save Blud-Haven or the world from impending doom, whatever comes first.  
Watch a movie.

 

This is gonna be the best summer ever.

———

Damian Wayne groans as he stretches on the couch. It was much bigger than him. Which only irritated him a tiny bit. He turned his head over, an ache started in his neck. Slept wrong. Isn’t that just perfect. He saw Grayson, out of his normal Nightwing uniform, packing a suitcase with sandwiches and other snacks. Oh, that’s right. They were going to get some things Damian had been neglecting done. The Crown Jewels had to be returned. The Man-Bats protected. The Titans must be properly interrogated on their misdeed of firing him from their leader position. Its not a lot. But it’s a start. “Grayson, what are you doing?” He mumbled.  
“Packing,” He answered. “And get ready kiddo, we got a big day ahead of us.” He said while grabbing more items from his fridge and placing them into the case. Damian grumbled as he reached for his mask on the arm of the couch.  
“And just where exactly are we going?” He questioned.  
“Well… I figured we’d start with Atlantis. Help Garth out with some things. That stop one on our road trip. And then we’ll take care of something on your side of the list.” He said.

“Garth? I don’t like Garth.” Damian put rather bluntly.  
“How could you not like Garth? Now I’m glad I set this as number one.” He questioned as he sealed up the suitcase and put it aside. He walked over the chair and grabbed his Nightwing costume and threw it over his shoulder. “I’m gonna get ready. We’re gonna leave once I am” He told him as he walked to his room to change. A minute later he walked out in his black and blue. With escrima sticks at his waist. And the classic domino mask across his face. Could never go wrong with it. Cowls were a bit much. Always messing with the hair. “Ready to go?” Dick asked Damian, who had switched into his Robin uniform. His long pointy cape poking at the ground and his hood covering parts of his face. “Yes.” He replied.  
“Swords?”  
“No.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Grayson, I collect swords. I haven’t used them in combat since I was younger.”  
“Which would be what, last year?” Dick jabbed. Damian groaned. “Can we leave now? I’d prefer to get this meeting over with and return to the jewels.” Damian said as he followed him out the window and climbed up to the rooftop of the apartment. “Where’d you get those anyway?” Dick asked.  
“Doesn’t concern you. Now, Atlantis?”  
“Atlantis.”

They both stood up on the roof as Dick pulled out his phone and put in some codes. “Just a minute or two.” He said as he looked up at the sky.  
“Until?” Damian asked. Dick held up a hand in an effort to shush him. And another to point at the sky. A faint humming could be heard, getting louder as it came into view. A jet black and cool blue jet slowly made it’s descent onto the roof right in front of them. The top of it was reminiscent of the Nightwing symbol, the cool blue wings were draped across the top and the head of the bird was right at the top of the cockpit.

“That.” Dick answered with a grin. “Is that Bluebird. Or Nightwing. I’m not sure yet, I’ll figure it out later.” He walked over to the door as it opened by itself and let down a short series of stairs. He motioned to Damian as follow him as he walked up, dragging the suitcase along with him. Damian set it behind his chair as he took a seat next to Dick. He pulled out a batarang to fidget with as Dick started moving getting everything in order. 

“Ready?”  
“Ready.”  
Dick smiled that smile that always annoyed Damian as the jet slowly took off from the rooftop. And right on into the sky.  
“And away we go.” He said as they accelerated into the sky. 

Stop number one on their road trip. Atlantis.


	2. Chapter 2

“So…” Dick said, trying to strike up a conversation in the jet. It would take a few more hours to reach Atlantis and then submerge. Damian was looking out the window and not saying particularly much. “Do you want to talk about it.” Dick said. “About what.”  
“How the Titans kicked you out.” Dick said as he tried stifle a laugh. Damian rolled his eyes.  
“They… Assume i’m unfit to lead. That i’m too easily agitated.”  
“Well they’re right on one bit.” Dick jabbed. Damian shot him a glare at his stupid grin. “What i’m saying is, you gotta learn to play nice, bud.” Dick added onto his jab at Damian’s ego.  
“I know, Grayson. I know.” He said. It’s been hard for Damian with the whole, making friends thing. Apparently kidnapping them wasn’t the best course of action and also didn’t set the best precedent. But he had Jon, as annoyingly happy as he could be. He was a great friend, though Damian had trouble expressing that. 

“Y’know, I had trouble with my Titans, back in the day.” Dick told him in an effort to relate. And he wasn’t lying. It was all so new and alien to him around then.   
“One time, Donna was real upset about some boy problems, she had stayed in her room in our little cave for almost the entire day. And I didn’t know how to handle it. It was all so new to me. You dad taught me all these things, criminology more martial arts than I can count, psychology. But I had trouble really applying that to people my age. But sometimes you just gotta dive right into it.” Dick said.

“I just… Don’t want them to resent me. We have to be a well oiled machine to combat our enemies. And if they resent me, we can’t be that.” He said. Showing a side that doesn’t come out often from him. Fear. Not fear of his legacy or the battle that they all fight. But a thirteen year old boy just wanting to be accepted by his friends. He looked down at the window as he the jet had somehow parked itself in mid air above the ocean. Dick tapped him on the shoulder to motion him to get up from his chair. He got himself up and walked over to outside of the cockpit. Him and Dick adjusted their suits as they lifted the roof of the cockpit. They stood together looking at the bright sky. “Ready?” Dick asked.   
“Yes.”

Dick took pulled out a small canister out his pocket and another from the other one, tossing the one to Damian. “Just incase you don’t feel like drowning” He quipped. “Let’s just get this over with.” Damian complained. They set the canisters in their mouths and dove into the water. They crossed from one world into the other, one that one of Dick’s best friends was born in.

Atlantis. The realm of magic, monsters. And the Aquaman. And Garth. Also known as Tempest.   
They dove down deeper and deeper until the light grew so dim and dark that the lights in their cowls activated to provide a clearer vision. After a boring fifteen minutes they saw the outskirts of Atlantis, with it’s beautiful lights and bustling undersea life. They swam through the city to find Garth, talking to some commoners. “I’m sure we’ll find it, It’s nothing you need to worry yourselves about.” He said with a tone that sounded like Aquaman himself. That royal , reassuring voice that things would be taken care of. He turned to see Dick and Damian treading water behind them. “Nightwing! And… Robin?” He was glad that Dick was that Dick was here, but the Robin was an unexpected surprise to have along. Garth held up a hand and a blue and red energy generated itself around his hands. He gave pointed at them with both hands and sent it to them. The energy went all around them before heading into their mask. The sensation was new to Damian but Dick had been used to it. Early trips to Atlantis had accustomed him to it. He took out the canister connected to his mouth and let it float in the water. And pulled Damian’s off his face. A little Atlantean magic and voila. No need to breathe.

“Garth, Robin. Robin, Garth.” Dick introduced. Garth held out a hand to shake and Damian held out his. “A pleasure.”  
“-TT-” Damian scoffed. As they shook hands. “So,” Dick said. “What was it you needed help with?”   
“Well… We seem to have a slightly big problem on our hands. A Fire Troll broke free from a trench we had contained it in.” He explained. Fire Trolls are serious business. They were one of the first creatures that Garth and Aquaman had faced as a team. And they had been a constant threat that needed to be on the higher up’s minds at most times.

“Oh” Dick said. With ideas going through his head on how to handle this. It’s a good thing he brought Damian along. Two people might not be enough to handle a Fire Troll. “Well, guess we better get to work, where was it last spotted?” 

“Just a view miles past the outer section of the city. I’ve dispatched a scouting party to—“ Garth’s explanation was interrupted by a scout swimming to approach the three of them, with a large wound burn across his shoulder, searing the armor plating off. 

“My prince!” He gasped out. “It’s making its way here! We tried to delay it but we’ve already half the scouting party. I’m sorry, my prince.” He informed with grief. Garth put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s alright soldier. We will tend to the fallen after we get the monster under control.” He assured. He turned to Dick, and looked down at the Robin he had brought with him. “Are you two ready? We need to go, now.” He urged. Dick pulled pulled out his escrima sticks from his sides. Damian looked ready for a fight, well, more so a duel. “Ready.” They both said together. 

——  
The swim was a ways away from the city, Damian muttered complaints to himself as Dick and Garth reminisced about old Titans days. It almost felt like Dick was putting salt in the wound, making him remember how he was unfairly exiled from his commanding position. It wasn’t fair! He was the smartest, most capable of them. Starfire? Pah! Raven or Beast Boy? Absurd! That irritating pain in his side, Wally West? Let’s not even go there. How did Grayson make it so easy? So organic? Whatever, it doesn’t matter. He has a mission to do, a Fire Troll needs to be detained. And this will prove to them that he can do anything.

“Alright,” Garth said. “This is it.” He pointed over to a large mountain about a hundred yards from them. “It was spotted just beyond that mountain.” He informed. The three of them made their way to the mountains cautiously. “Just like old times, fish brain?” Dick smirked. “Would you care to focus on the mission, Nightwing?” He asked.   
“Always am.” He replied. They had reached the top of the mountain and just over it was a very agitated Fire Troll, parading around and firing out heat from its mouth. The size of it was astonishing to them, well, aside from Garth. He had been around theses type of monsters since he was young. Once it caught sight of them it spun to meet their sight. It’s giant orange eyes twisted in anger and it’s massive charcoal black body bound itself towards them. Dick and Damian both lunged to opposite sides while Garth launched himself into the air by shooting energy into the ground to propel him. “What’s the plan?!” Dick shouted out to him. “We have to sedate it somehow!” Garth shouted back. He turned to Damian. “Alright, I have an idea. Cover me!” He ordered Damian as he swam as fast as he could to behind the Troll’s head. “Grayson! You idiot!” Damian yelled as he went to the front of the Troll’s head as Dick was behind it. Damian dodged each ball of fire as the Troll tried and failed to swat him like the little pest it thought he was. All the while Dick was preparing his escrima sticks to deliver the final blow. He pulled them out from his sides and flipped the switches on the bottoms of them. And drove the directly into the back of its head. A high voltage shock rang out into its entire body, and it was out. Garth swam down to meet them. “Wonderful!” He said. “Thank you, Dick, Damian. I appreciate the assistance.” He told them. He gave his friend a pat on the back and tried, and failed to shake the hand of his younger brother. Dick gave him a swat on the back. And then Damian begrudgingly put out a hand.

“Better” He said.   
“--tt--” 

 

\------

“So,” Dick said as he settled into his seat of the Bluebird, or Nightwing. Still not sure.  
“Have fun?”  
“No.”  
“Uh huh, i’m sure you didn’t.”  
“You took down the beast with skill, though.”  
“Thank you, I try.”

**Author's Note:**

> This would ideally take place after Tim Seeley's run on Nightwing, to give an idea of where this would take place.


End file.
